No interruptions Iris
by Phillipe363
Summary: At the wedding of earth 1 Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow, among the guests are earth 90 Barry and Tina McGee Allen who spot Iris of earth 1 coming in to attempt to get Barry back. Causing Barry and Tina to step into prevent any interruptions.


**Hello guys**

**So been feeling like doing something else with Earth 90 Barry and Tina McGee then had another idea for Iris trying to interfere at Barry's wedding so decided to combine the two.**

**One of the few good things to come out of the Crisis on Infinite Earth's event is earth 90 Barry revealing that Tina McGee became his wife and later when Barry was about to die, she was his last thought.**

**Not to mention very surprised given we all know their love of WestAllen they didn't use Earth 90 Iris despite her disappearing after the pilot episode. I have to wonder if John Wesley Shipp requested that put in there since the chance of these writers willing having something then WestAllen is slim to none.**

**Also, it makes me glad that on some earth, in a way, Barry and Caitlin did happen since Caitlin is Barry's, Tina McGee.**

**Frankly, one reason why I am disappointed the Flash 1990 show got canceled is well it's a good show, better than the current one at times and I wish we could have seen Barry/Tina romance play out in the following seasons. Since they were building up to it watching the first season.**

**Also, I find the earth 90 Barry to be superior and the better character to earth 1 Barry post-season 2. Just from unlike earth 1 Allen, earth 90 Barry is not the selfish jerk who only cares about Iris West.**

**For this fic neither the Elseworld nor Crisis on Infinite Earths events occurred.**

**Moving onto the story**

* * *

Inside a church in December of 2020

Barry Allen from Earth 90 or John as he prefers to be called when on earths with his alternate selves and Tina McGee Allen from Earth 90 are standing there by a corner looking out at the gathering in this reception hall. A wedding just took place about an hour ago for one Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow of Earth 1.

Following the whole sending Nora back to the future and how Earth one Iris flat out said to his earth one counterpart she didn't care that Eobard Thawne killed his mother ruining his life, Barry of earth one divorced her. The ensuing action of that erased Nora West Allen from being born and stopped the Crisis event from occurring at all since Nora was being used as an operative of the Anti-Monitor to allow the Crisis to occur.

Also, Tina and he both have their suspicions that Iris of earth one, given how she is in their view Barry's worst enemy, not Eobard Thawne, is also an agent of the Anti-Monitor.

Frankly, John knows if Iris had said not caring about every horrible thing Eobard did to him, he would have decked Iris West like he did to Nicholas Pike when Pike insulted Jay Allen, his brother who Pike murdered. Of course, a few years later Nicholas gaining powers from the negative speed force became his earth's version of Zoom.

Looking out John watches as Barry and Caitlin talk with Cisco and Lisa Snart Roman, along with Oliver and Sara who became engaged some months back. In another corner are Bruce Wayne and his wife Selina Kyle with Terry McGinnis and Melanie Walker, his girlfriend while in a conversation involving Joe West, Cecile Horton, Barbara Gordon, David Singh.

In another corner is various members of the Legends of Tomorrow group talking with other members of the Justice League. Elsewhere is Clark Kent and his wife Chloe Sullivan, that earth's Carter Hall while they are in a conversation with earth one Dr. Swan.

Sharing a glance with Tina as they take each other's hands with ready to go mingle some more only for spotting Iris West of earth one entering… wearing a wedding dress. Tina rolls her eyes while John sighs with feeling like face palming since goodness grief this woman is an immature brat. Not even his earth's Iris West was this bad.

John and Tina walk over to Iris stopping her before getting anywhere else.

"What do you think you're doing here Iris? And do you have any idea how childish you look right now?" Tina asks in disgust.

"Barry is mine and I am getting him back. We are fated to be together" iris says firmly.

"You're late you missed your chance to raise your delusional objections at the wedding," John says dryly.

"I am not delusional. Barry is making the worst mistake of his wife by marrying that villain. Killer Frost has probably got him brainwashed or something, I'm going to undo it. So, we can get our future back from the newspaper, and have Nora. I must get Barry away from that whore" Iris spits out venomously.

"Alright Iris, that's enough. Let's at least take this outside" Tina suggests trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh, shut up I don't need to hear it from you or the doppelganger of Barry's dead dad. You probably killed me of your earth to get together with him anyway" Iris replies.

Rolling her eyes "Actually you left him for Paris decades back and haven't heard from you since. What was it your brother told you once?" Tina asks looking at her husband.

"That I was too good for her and Jay wasn't wrong. About my earth's Iris or this one who has taken after the Trickster on insanity levels" John says.

"I am not insane" Iris replies "Now get out of my way before I beat up both of you. I was the leader of Team Flash after all."

"Go ahead," John says coldly not enjoying people threatening his wife "And I'll drop you in the middle of the artic."

"You know I'd get her out of here before Frost comes over and decides to turn her into a popsicle" Tina replies.

"Probably a good idea and be sure they restock the buffet table since I'll probably be a bit hungry," John says.

"Oh, don't worry dear you came to a speedster wedding, Caitlin and I had the Legend group get one of their portable food maker machines. Both of you could eat an entire two buffets with room for dessert" Tina says.

Stepping over John grabs Iris with speeding out of the room leaving a tiny gust of wind, and a couple of minutes later John enters back in, the gold lighting fades from his eyes.

"That was longer than I expected" Tina notes.

Shrugging "I had to cross the ocean, dropped her off in Paris" John replies.

Letting out a chuckle Tina looks over as various couples are getting onto the dance floor John extends his arm so Tina can loop hers through it. Happily, they head to the dance floor as they begin dancing along with other others.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this story and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Until next time**


End file.
